Campo de Flores
by mieke97
Summary: Rin creció, sus sentimientos y los de Sesshomaru son tan fuertes y leales como siempre... pero así como cambia Rin, pueden cambiar. Incluso los de un yukai. Una historia donde todo lo que los aleja y todo lo que los une se pondrá de manifiesto.
Los personajes y el mundo de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadores.

1 - Piel

Una lluvia suave caía afuera, y el humo del inciensario se elevaba acariciando el aire de la habitación. Una mujer joven se contemplaba arrodillada frente a un espejo. Pero sus pensamientos estaban afuera, con la lluvia. Poco a poco ésta fue escalando hacia una tormenta, junto con la intrincada danza de emociones e ideas, como si acompañaran el ritmo de su cabeza. Una danza que transcurría entre largos cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, y paisajes lejanos.

La habitación era contradictoria en cada cosa, igual en estructura a cualquiera de las de esa aldea pero llena de objetos únicos. Una sencilla estera para dormir, cubierta por una hermosa manta de colores cálidos y dibujos intrincados de flores y aves, digna de la cama de una reina. Tres baúles (cuando cualquier joven común del lugar tendría sólo uno) lleno de preciosos kimonos envueltos en papel de seda y entre ramos de lavanda y romero, para mantenerlos a salvo de la humedad y las alimañas. El inciensario mismo, acompañado de una cajita tallada de madera con fragancias exóticas. El espejo que reflejaba el delicado rostro con expresión ausente se enmarcaba con detalles de oro y plata.

Un trueno devolvió el alma de Rin a su cuerpo, y centró su vista en sus propios ojos negros, en vez de unos dorados que representaba en su cabeza. En todo ese tiempo en la aldea de Kaede, viendo apena veces por año a Sesshomaru (había dejado de añadir el "señor" cuando pensaba en él) nunca había dejado de añorar viajar con él. A pesar de la valiosa amistad de otras chicas de su edad, a pesar de que Kaede era como su abuela, de que sentía a Kagome su hermana mayor, a pesar de todo el cariño y todo el aprendizaje. A pesar de Kohaku, tan cercano. A pesar de sus pasiones: las hierbas y las plantas, aprendidas de Kagome con su mismo amor, y la esgrima, inculcada por un Inuyasha impaciente pero cuidadoso. Sesshomaru era una presencia única en su vida, lejana o cercana según su ánimo. Su estrella guía, lo admiraba y le estaba siempre agradecida.

Llevaba una simple ropa interior blanca, una especie de bata fina y le empezaba a hacer frío, así que se cubrió con un pesado chal y empezó a trabajar. Levantó su cabello en un rodete sencillo y lo cruzó con dos alfileres largos, finos y ligeros. Eligió una ostra de una pequeña colección. Había desarrollado en los últimos meses un interés por las pinturas labiales y su preparación, y había elaborado 5. La que seleccionó era apenas un brillo rosa y suave. Lo colocó sobre su boca con un pequeño pincel. Con otro pincel y otra pintura, contorneó apenas la línea de sus pestañas, casi como si no. Al lado de su ojo derecho, tenía una pequeña herida en proceso de cicatrización, fruto de un accidente en una práctica. La acarició con un dedo, no le molestaba normalmente pero ahora hubiera deseado no tenerla. Por último, se envolvió en el kimono que había dejado seleccionado sobre el baúl. Se sentía ligeramente nerviosa, y a causa de eso se sintió tonta. Sin dedicarse una última mirada en el espejo, pasó a la habitación principal de la cabaña (de las pocas que tenían 3 habitaciones) donde Kaede, Kagome y Sango estaban reunidas alrededor de una tetera y tazas de té.

Kagome lucía una pequeña panza. Sería su tercer bebé. Sango sostenía al cuarto niño suyo entre sus brazos. Rin sentía una felicidad tranquila al verlas, eran parte esencial de su vida y verlas construir una familia, felices con sus parejas, la llenaba a ella también de satisfacción. Algún día, ella también tendría una. Ya llevaba algunos años procesando profundamente la pérdida y el duelo por su familia, y esa herida se había calmado un poco, y el ansia por reconstruir sus propios lazos sanguíneos, a pesar de que sentía a las familias de sus protectoras un poco como propias.

Se acomodó entre las dos, frente a Kaede. Las tres mujeres sabían que ese día volvía Sesshomaru, él se comunicaba con la niña por cartas traídas por variados mensajeros. Notaron las emociones mezcladas en Rin. Había crecido tanto y tan rápido en los últimos años, se había vuelto una mujer tan alegre como era la niña, pero más compleja. Veían su ansia por verlo y su ensimismamiento, sus nervios y quizás adivinaban algo más. Sango y Kaede pensaban en una especie de enamoramiento platónico juvenil. Pero Kagome, que sabía lo fascinante de los demonios al lado de los comunes humanos, a veces sospechaba otra cosa en el silencio de Rin. La chica hablaba de todo, excepto de sus sentimientos por Sesshomaru, y Kagome pensaba que quizás ni se los planteara ella misma, a pesar de que ya había cumplido 18 años y debería tener en tener en claro algunas cosas, en su opinión. Le acercó una taza de té, pero Rin no le prestó atención.

Un golpe en la puerta, y las 4 mujeres se pusieron de pie, las jóvenes seguidas por la anciana Kaede, un poco más lento. Con ese golpe como única muestra de consideración por anunciarse, entró Sesshomaru. Y a Rin, por primera vez en su vida al verlo, se le cortó el aliento.

En medio del silencio adornado sólo por el golpeteo de la lluvia, todas hicieron una inclinación con la cabeza. Excepto por Rin, que se inclinó en una reverencia. A pesar de su familiaridad con el yukai, era una muestra de su profundo respeto. El les contestó con apenas un movimiento de asentimiento, pero no desvió sus ojos en ningún momento de Rin, entre los murmullos de Jaken, quien había entrado detrás de él, de que todas deberían inclinarse hasta tocar el suelo con las narices.

Para darles privacidad y el respeto al reencuentro, como si se tratara de el de un padre con su hija, las 3 salieron de la cabaña rápidas y silenciosas como la luz, y fueron a refugiarse y cotillear en la cabaña de Kagome, echando de ésta a Inuyasha, quien estaba de un especial malhumor por percibir el olor de su hermano en la aldea, y quien a su vez fue a refugiarse a la cabaña de Miroku.

Rin no lograba levantarse del suelo. No entendía que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Mezcla era la misma alegría de verlo siempre, y el alivio de comprobar que estuviera bien, aunque conociera su fuerza y poder, nunca la abandonaba un ligero miedo de perderlo. Pero a otras cosas que sentía no podía ponerles un nombre, y mientras intentaba traducir su cuerpo a su mente se quedó arrodillada.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo inexpresivo como solía acostumbrar, y extrañamente no notó el tiempo extra, los segundos de más que llevaba arrodillada. Se había quedado observando su nuca, desplegada ante él. Su cabello, su altura, lo adulta que era y lo joven que seguía siendo, sus manos delicadas cruzadas delante de su cabeza. Y sus olores… ¿nunca habían sido tan intensos? ¿O nunca los había percibido así? Algo de perfume, el olor de su piel y su pelo, algo de sudor. Le resultaba extraña y satisfactoriamente intoxicante, aspiró con fuerza.

\- Puedes ponerte de pie… Rin- acarició la palabra con su boca, había pasado 8 meses sin decirla. Más tiempo que ninguna otra vez desde que la conoció.

Rin se levantó y sonrió como siempre al verlo. A él no necesitaba expresarle lo feliz que la hacía su presencia, pero a Jaken sí, así que se dirigió a éste y lo abrazó. El demonio se retorció un poco, pero de cualquier forma también le dijo que le gustaba verla. Luego la chica volvió hacia el fuego y el té, sentándose sobre un almohadón, volvió a alzar la vista hacia Sesshomaru. Se encontró con sus ojos dorados mirándola intensamente.

\- Por favor, siéntese señor Sesshomaru. Prepararé té.

Dicho eso, empezó con la tarea, mirándolo de a momentos y sonriéndole. A Sesshomaru no le interesaba el té, pero la dejó hacer mientras observaba sus movimientos, delicados, precisos, firmes… tan lejana de la niña que había sido. Había cosas nuevas. Estaba tan poco familiarizado con el crecimiento y los tiempos humanos, que a pesar de toda su sabiduría de cientos de años, la Rin de ese momento le resultaba un mundo nuevo y desconocido, y ni siquiera sabía decir porqué, exactamente la veía tan extraña.

Mientras preparaba el té, Rin le dirigía miradas cortas y cálidas, y las finalizaba con una especie de caída de ojos. A pesar de las dudas de Sesshomaru sobre Rin, ese gesto podía decir que no era apropósito, que ella lo realizaba de manera inconsciente. No sabía cómo, pero había una naturalidad encantadora en él que podía relacionar con otros gestos de la Rin que sí conocía.

\- Te has pintado- Le dijo

Era extraño que Sesshomaru hablara de cosas tan banales o que simplemente hablara. Generalmente, la conversación se desarrollaba entre Jaken y Rin, con algunas pocas intervenciones del Yukai en ésta. La sorpresa de que lo hiciera sin que ella le preguntara nada, y el tema que el mencionaba, hicieron que Rin se quedara viéndolo un momento, y luego el rubor acudió a sus mejillas. Pudo sentirlo, y se enojó con la traición tonta de su cuerpo, y porque no entendía por qué le pasaba eso. Si bien era extraño que un hombre mencionara asuntos tan femeninos y en cierta forma íntimos como el maquillaje de una mujer, más extraño le resultaba en el gran señor que era Sesshomaru. Respondió con una sonrisa, le explicó sobre su reciente interés en las plantas con propiedades cosméticas.

Le pasó una taza de té, en vez de colocarla enfrente de él. El Yukai la tomó, con un movimiento más rápido que los ojos de Rin, y cerró su mano sobre la de la joven.

Fue en ese momento, al sentir ese contacto, que Rin se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había ansiado. En ese segundo que duró el tacto. De la presión de su piel contra la suya. Un pequeño suspiro se le escapó entre los labios, imperceptible incluso para Sesshomaru.

Recordó esa misma mano sobre su rostro cuando volvió a la vida por segunda vez y ahora reconoció una cierta necesidad que no había podido explicarse cuando pensaba en él en su ausencia. Necesitaba que la abrazara… que aunque sea le tomara la mano de nuevo, como cuando niña. Hacía años que le faltaba eso.

Decidió en ese mismo momento que no sabía cómo, necesitaba su presencia, su voz, y sus manos más cerca.

 _Hola! He decidido dejar en este punto este primer capítulo que es como una presentación de la situación actual entre Rin y Sesshomaru, a grandes rasgos. Quizás ha resultado un poco descriptivo o meloso, pero es que después de tantos años de quererse de una forma, se están redescubriendo y tratando de entenderse entre esos nuevos sentimientos que afloran un poco por la adultez de Rin, un poco por desencadenamiento natural, un poco quizás por tantos meses sin verse. Y sentí que esos sentimientos merecían el tiempo de explicarse y expresarse._

 _Mi idea es hacer una pequeña historia con varios capítulos, donde sus sentimientos evolucionen y se encuentren hasta alcanzar el final… feliz o no tan feliz. Pero que tengan el lugar para desarrollar su historia._

 _Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, al menos si les va gustando o no. Saludos!_


End file.
